Episode A1: Sweet on You
by HauntedReality
Summary: This is placed after the movie. Luke is not with Katie, and Bo is still sweet on Katie. COMPLETE EPISODE, WITH CLIFF HANGER ENDING...
1. Part 1

_Welcome to Hazzard County. A place where the corn grows tall and the Duke boys drive Rosco and Boss Hog nuts. It was just a typical day in Hazzard when the Duke boys managed to out do them yet again. They managed to keep Hazzard a farming town and not a strip mine. Bo and Luke were fighting in the General out in Ol' man Murphy's corn field. And that's where we join them today. _

"What do you mean smoochin' on Katie Lee, Luke," Bo exclaimed. "You know that I like 'er. I wanted to ask her to be my beau. I thought you were talkin' to Dawny. She likes you a bunch."

Luke sighed and nodded. "I was talkin' to Dawny. But I thought that you liked 'er more 'an you liked Katie. That's why I stopped talkin' to her. God Bo make up yer mind. Which girl do ya like and which one can I talk to?"

Bo shrugged. "I don't know. I mean Katie is a pretty girl an' she's smart to boot, but Dawny's got legs that go on for miles and she's hot to trot. Who do you wanna talk to more out of the two of 'em?"

Luke thought for a second. "I like Dawny a hell of a lot more 'an I like Katie. She's sweet on me too. I know it."

Bo looked over at his cousin. "Then go for it Luke. Ask Dawny to go with ya. I'll take Katie and everything will be squared away and right."

The Duke cousins shook on it and Bo started the General Lee. "Let's get to the Boar's Head for Happy Hour. Maybe the girls are there. Dawny might be workin' with Daisy today," Luke said.

Bo drove over to the Boar's Head and parked in front next to Boss Hog's parking place. Both cousins climbed out the windows of the General Lee and Luke straightened his button down shirt. Bo ran his fingers through his hair and they walked into the bar. Daisy was waiting on a couple of the sheriff's boys. "Hey Daisy. Is Dawny 'ere?" Luke asked as he got close to his cousin.

"No she's not you big jerk. Leave 'er alone. You already hurt her once... Isn't it enough?" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow. What'cha do that for Daisy? I was gonna ask 'er to go with me to the fair tonight," he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Because you broke her heart you big goober. You told her that you couldn't go out with her anymore and she's a fit of tears now," Daisy said, tappin her toe with her hands on her hips. "If you weren't my cousin I'd take you out back and give you a whoopin' that you would never forget."

"Whoa Daisy. I just tol' her that because Bo was upset with me. He was sweet on her and was plannin' on whoopin' my ass ifen I didn't. Now you're gonna whoop me because of it. I just can't win," Luke said. "Where is she? I wanna talk to her. Square this out. Make it right with 'er. I'm sweet on her Daisy. I can't think of anyone else." He sighed and took off his sunglasses. "Please Daisy."

She sighed and nodded. "She's out her house. Check the hayloft... but don't let Rosco find you there. You know that he hates you and now you gave 'im plenty of reason to... breakin' his daughter's heart."

Luke nods. "Bo will you drive me out there... drop me off at the edge of their property and I'll sneak in the back of the barn."

Bo nodded. "Sorry bout this Daisy. Its my fault. By the way... have you seen Katie?"

She nodded. "You two better get out of here before Boss Hog sees you. He's still hot about the strip mine project... and I'm lucky to still have my job after that. And no Bo... I haven't seen Katie... she must be out at her parent's place."

_Now those Duke boys should have known that they were about to jump out of the frying pan and into the fire as they walked out of the Boar's Head. But they didn't know how much trouble they were about to catch... or who it was going to be coming from._

The Dukes said their goodbyes and Bo and Luke got into the General Lee. Bo took the short cut through the middle of the woods to Rosco's land and dropped Luke off at the edge of his property. "Give a whistle if you need me. I'll have the radio on and the engine running."

"Will do cousin," Luke replied as he slipped into the hay field and made his way quietly to the barn's back door. Rosco's police car was nowhere to be seen, so Luke counted his lucky stars as he snuck into the backdoor of the bar and up the ladder to the hayloft. "Dawny... you up here?" he whispered.

He heard her before he saw her. "Go away Luke Duke. I don't wanna see you," she said quietly. "Just leave me alone." Dawny sat over in the corner of the loft on a bale of hay. Her face was red from crying, but under that she was still the same beautiful girl that Luke had his eyes on. She was a tall leggy brunette friend of Daisy. Her brown eyes were shiny with tears that she wouldn't let him see fall.

Luke walked over to where she was and squatted in front of her. "Dawny... please talk to me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I jus' didn't know what to do. I was in a hard spot," he said.

She looked up at him and pushed him back on his ass. "You didn't mean to hurt me! Ha. That's a laugh. I heard that after you left the Boar's Head that you went over to Katie Lee's house and started smoochin' on her. So don't give me any of that I didn't know what to do bull shit," she said, as she glared at him.

"I did not go over to Katie Lee's house and start smoochin' on her Dawny. I went over there to tell her that Bo was sweet on her. But he was also sweet on you. That's why I told you I couldn't talk to you anymore," he pleaded while he laid there on the hard plank floor looking up at her.

"That's not what Enis told me. He said that he pulled up to their house and there you were smoochin' on her on the front porch. And don't tell me that Enis is lying because I know better. Cooter saw you too because he was driving Enis home. You're never goin' to change Luke Duke," Dawn said. She walked over to the ladder and turned to start going down it.

Luke stood up and walked over to her and grabbed both of her arms and kissed her hard. She pushed him away. "Luke stop trying to sweet'en me up. We're done. I should have listened to Pa a long time ago. You don't care about me you just care about smoochin' on me," Dawny said, looking at the floor between them.

Luke lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You don't believe that otherwise you'd be lookin' me in the eyes Dawny. Look me in the eyes and tell me we're through," Luke said, callin' her bluff.

She looked into his eyes. "Why can't I stay mad at you Luke? Just answer me that?" She said with a sigh.

"Because you're sweet on me. And I'm sweet on you," he said putting his arms around her.

"What about Katie?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was tellin' you the truth... Bo's sweet on her. I'm not... She just started smoochin' me when they pulled up to make you mad at me and to make Bo jealous," he said.

Dawny leaned in and kissed Luke, sliding her hands up his chest. "I don't know why I put up with you Luke."

Luke pulled her back into the hayloft behind some hay bales and kissed her back. "Because you like me."

She laughed. "I wouldn't put up with this out of just any boy and you know that."

He pulled her down into the hay with him, laughing. "I guess I'm just lucky aren't I?"

She leaned up on her elbow. "I guess so," She said as she leaned down and kissed him again, sliding her hands up his shirt, unbuttoning it as she went.


	2. Part 2

_Now we all know that Dawny's Pa won't be happy that his little girl is back with Luke Duke. And as luck would have it, Rosco's police cruiser pulled into the yard at about this time. And Dawny heard it._

"Oh no. Pa's home. You better get out of here Luke. He'll kill you if he finds you up here with me," Dawny said as she pulled her shirt back on and straightened her shorts.

Luke started buttoning his shirt and rubbed the hay out of his hair. "You go and distract him and I'll leave out the back. Meet me at Uncle Jesse's place tonight... tell yer pa that you're stayin' with Daisy... I'll have something special planned for ya there."

She smiled at him and kissed him one last time before climbing down the ladder of the hayloft and walked outside to greet her father. "Hey Pa. How was work today?"

He hugged his only daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "It was alright. Those Duke boys are stayin' out of trouble and that's saving me and Boss Hog a lot of trouble."

She nods. "Let's go and get you some sweet tea... Ma just made some a little bit ago... and if you don't mind Pa..." she batted her eyelashes up at him. "Will you drive me to Uncle Jesse's place... I'm supposed to stay with Daisy tonight..."

_Rosco didn't notice a red streak with dark hair running from the back of the barn to through the hay field as he gave in to his daughter's whim._

"Of course Dawny. As long as that Luke Duke isn't gonna be around. He's nothin' but trouble."

She didn't say anything, just took her Pa into the house and into the kitchen. She poured him a big tall cup of sweet tea and sat it down in front of him at the table.

_Her Ma knew that something was up, but didn't want Rosco to know what. She had saw the streak through the hayfield and knew that it was Luke Duke. She thought that he was just what her quiet daughter needed. A strong strapping man to give her a future life here in Hazzard. She liked the Duke cousins. _

"Ma... Pa said that he'd take me over to stay with Daisy over at Uncle Jesse's tonight. So I won't be here for dinner. Uncle Jesse's making barbeque... so I'm gonna eat there tonight." Dawny said smiling sweetly at her father.

"Of course Dawny. You better go an' pack a bag for the night. And pack a sweater. Its supposed to be chilly tonight. I'd hate for you to catch a cold," her ma said.

Dawny kissed her Pa on the cheek and hugged her Ma and then went up to her room to pack a bag for the night.

Luke whistled into the woods when he made it out of the hay field and was sure that no one would hear him. Bo drove up to where he was standing and he climbed in through the window. Bo peeled out, leaving behind only a cloud of dust. "So..." Bo said, as he pulled a piece of hay out of Luke's hair.

"She'll be over to Uncle Jesse's place tonight. I've got to 'ave something special there for her," Luke said. "Help me think Bo. What would she like more 'an anything?"

"A diamond." Bo stated with a laugh.

Luke punched him in the shoulder. "Something that I can afford goober."

"I don't know. Give her your class ring. That would be something big... you've never done that to a girl before," Bo replied.

Luke's eyes lit up. "That would be something special for her... but she couldn't wear it at home. Rosco hates us all. 'cept for Daisy."

"So do it anyway. She can always put it away when her Pa's around. Elaine loves us. She'd be happy that you're sweet on Dawny. She's good friends with Aunt Paulina. So she probably already knew that you two were talkin'..." Bo answered.

Luke nods. "I know that Elaine likes us and I know that she don't mind me seein' Dawny... but Rosco does. He hates me and wouldn't want me within' fifty feet of 'er."

"That's why we're stayin' out of trouble. No need in rufflin' feathers if there's no need for it," Bo replied.

_The Duke boys pulled up to Uncle Jesse's house and got out of the car. Luke went into the house and got ready to see Dawny, and Bo went in to drop off the money that they collected for the shine that day._

"You didn't break any jars this time. That's a new one," Uncle Jesse said with a laugh.

"We took our time... and Luke hasn't been hittin' on all the neighbor hood girls this month... he's sweet on Dawny..." Bo said as he plopped down on the couch and took a big bite out of an apple.

"So he's sweet on Rosco's daughter. That should be interesting... since Rosco hates you boys," Uncle Jesse said.

"But he likes Daisy... and Dawny's friends with Daisy... so she has a way to see Luke. If Daisy doesn't mind tellin' a fib or two," Bo said with a shrug.

Luke walked down in a blue shirt and a pair of clean jeans. His class ring was on his hand and it shined in the sunlight coming through the blinds. "How do I look?" He turns around for them to get the whole effect. "Clean." both men reply.

Luke sat down on the couch next to Bo and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl. "So... I guess Bo's told you about Dawny comin' over," he said, lookin' at Uncle Jesse.

"Sure did... Keep your nose clean and maybe one day Rosco will let you see her in public," Uncle Jesse said. Bo and Jesse laughed and Luke rolled his eyes, getting up. Paulina walked in from the kitchen handing Jesse a glass of tea.

"I'm gonna go and sit on the back porch... if she gets her soon send her 'round there Paulina... and Bo park the car out back... so Rosco won't know we're here," Luke said as he walked out to the back porch.

Bo patted Jesse on the back and went out to hide the General Lee. He pulled into the back of the yard just in time. Because a few minutes later Rosco pulled up to Uncle Jesse's house and looked around. "Daisy's not here Dawny... I don't know if I should just drop you off here... with her not here."

Dawny leaned over and kissed her pa on the cheek. "Its alright Pa... She'll be here soon. She got off about five minutes ago. I promise I'll be alright. Uncle Jesse and Paulina are here... they will make me feel at home."

Rosco reluctantly shooed his daughter out of the car and waved as she walked up to the door and knocked. He waited until Paulina let her into the house before pulling off, waving to Paulina.

"Where's Luke, Paulina?" Dawny said as she walked into the house. Paulina took her bag.

"He's out back Dawny. Waitin' on you to get here. I'll put your stuff up in Daisy's room for you." She said smiling at the girl. "You're lucky that yer Pa isn't so curious about this. And yer Ma called and told me to tell you to make sure that yer Pa doesn't catch you out with those boys. She said he'd skin you alive."

Dawny grinned at Paulina and hugged her. "Don't worry I don't think we're goin' anywhere tonight. Luke said he had something special for me."


	3. Part 3

_Luke Duke was in over his head and slowly sinking. He knew that he cared about Dawny... and knew that she cared about him. But he knew that her father Rosco would never allow him to court her properly. He was torn between keeping her with him and running away with her. Or giving her up and letting her have a relationship with a man who could be with her in public._

Dawny walked out the back onto the porch and crept up behind Luke, covering his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"

He grinned. "I don't know... could it be the prettiest girl in Hazzard County?"

Dawny laughed and kissed his cheek, removing her hands from his eyes. "You're such a sweet talker Luke Duke."

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "I was only tellin' you what I think is true." They both laughed.

She put her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "So what's this surprise that you said you have for me Luke?" She leaned up and kissed along his jaw to his ear. "Is it going to make me squeal?" She whispered in his ear.

He grinned. "I hope that it makes you squeal... Let's go out to the barn..." He let her get up and then stood, entwining his fingers with hers. He lead her out to the barn and up into the hayloft.

"Have a seat Dawny..." he said as he took a few deep breaths. He looked down at her smiling face and that made it easier for him. He put his hands behind his back and slipped the ring off his hand. He stooped down in front of her and held out the ring to her. "I want you to be my girl Dawny... wear my class ring...," he said quickly.

She looked down at the ring and then back up at him. "Really?"

He nodded quickly at her and then said, "I've never done this before... so I don't know what else to say."

She takes the ring from him and throws her arms around his neck. "Of course Luke Duke." They fall back onto the floor and laugh.

"I'm glad you said yes Dawny," he said, sliding his hand along her face, holding her brown hair out of his way so that he could kiss her gently. She rolled off of him and pulled him over to her.

"Luke... there's no way I would have said no to you," she whispered as she pulled him down to kiss her, wrapping her arms around him. He slid his hands along her side, draggin' up the hem of her shirt as he went. She helped him take off her shirt and they tossed it out of their way. She moved her hands down and unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it back off him. He tossed it away from them and leaned back in kissing her deeply. She kissed down his neck and along his jawline back towards his ear.

"Take me Luke," she whispered as she flicked her tongue out along his ear lobe. He groaned softly and slid his hands behind her unsnapping her bra. She tossed it away and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you sure Dawny?" He whispered softly. She nodded and he slid his hands along her curves, unbuttoning her shorts and she helped him slide them off. She moved her hands to his pants and unbuttoned them and slowly slid them off of him. He looked down at her nearly naked body and smiled softly at her.

"I wanna say something first Dawny... so you don't think that I'm just saying it," he said. She nodded for him to go on. "I love you Dawny... I really do." Her eyes widened.

"I... I..." She blinked her eyes not really sure of what to say other than the truth. "I love you too Luke," she said in a breathless whisper.

_It seems that Luke made a decision. Seems like he is going to be keeping Dawny around. But will he ask her to run off with him? Find out on the next Dukes of Hazzard._


End file.
